swordburst2fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Natercrawford/Ideas for SBO2
Hey there, Nate here! I am here just to talk about things the Devs should add/change to SB2. Don't get me wrong, SB2 is a great game and I've put it over a week's worth of hours into this game, but after a while, the game starts to get a little... bland. I mean sure, yay new floors! more stuff to do, or is it? Whenever they release a new floor it's always the same. Enemies drop items, level up, kill the boss, grind boss for drops until new floor comes out. This is their pattern of when they think it's time to release the next floor. It works, and that's why they do it. people come back to the game just for the new floor, hoping that something new is here, but to their unbeknown, subconscious mind, they feel a little disappointed because nothing has changed. Still, the same old grind to max level to get gear that won't matter except bragging rights and preparation for the next floor just to it the same thing over and over again. That needs to change. The End. If you got really engrossed in this blog (I pray not I am not that great of a writer), you should've felt a tinge of awkwardness and simply unsatisfied. Whenever I see them release a new floor and just find out they just added some items, a new floor (duh) and a higher level cap, I kinda feel this and this is why I decided to make a whole blog on ideas to make the game alive again. Let's stop with the ranting and I am going to throw some ideas out there. Ideas: 1. Quests - I've been longing for this feature ever since F5. I need a purpose, more motivation to go do a specific task and I believe it will! I mean, the devs should make some FUNKY quests like you get x''' exp from killing certain mobs '''x times with x weapon or sword skill, or even better, Have 6 people in your party to go defeat F# boss. 2. Earnable boosts - I do not believe in pay to win games. adding protection scrolls that drop from bosses was a start, now I believe that everyone should be able to get boost times from boss drops or even better, quests! I am thinking of a crystal-like object that you can use that has a set amount of boost time of 5-15 minutes depending on the rarity. This'll hopefully bring down the absurd costs that people buy items now. 3. Other endgame activities like a mob arena. Imagine grouping up with 3 other people fighting for survival and earning rewards to the scale of how many waves you've defeated. It'll be so nice and that's where resurrection crystals will be worth it. In my mind, I imagine the rewards like 1.5 exp you get from the total amount of enemies your team has killed and have a chance of getting forging crystals and maybe a certain accessory every set amount of levels. 4. A market in-game. I am tired of the wiki being swamped with trading questions, so I am thinking to have a market of where you put an item into the interface and you can put how much you're selling the item for and when someone buys the item, the money or item goes straight into your account. Either that or you need to pick it up from the market vendor thingy like pokemon GTS. edit: this all takes place inside of the game, not in the wiki. 5. auto hack detection, all they have to do literally is create a script that searches every player every few seconds if a certain script is running, and if it is, instant ban.CS: RO did it, so can they can do it too. sure it requires lots of coding and such, but I think the time and effort will be worth it. What are some other ideas do you guys have? post below in the comments! Category:Blog posts